Lucy the Dragon Mage and Natsu the Idiot !
by halloweenpumk1nqueen
Summary: Lucy is a newcomer in fairy tail and a teacher to the young dragon mage.Teaching the kids in the forest a idiot "Natsu" appears'O-O' what will happen to these dragon mage n the the idiot. This isn't a copy i just cant get in my account im so sorry  / '
1. Chapter 1:lucy is coming to Fairy Tail

▪ Chapter 1:lucy is coming to Fairy Tail!

In a place known to be haven for dragons and dragon mages to train their dragon known as Dragon Mage Society.A young blond girl know as Lucy Heartfilia .She's known be the most popular and the best dragon mages ever known in history even the elders who has been in the society longer than her has been beaten by day while she was walking with her friends had call to go the elders told her friends the needed to go to meet the elders office she ran to the elders office and said.

"Sir,you called me for something?"said the young girl who was a bit tired from running.

One of the elders stand "Miss Heartfilia a friend of mine who's known to a master of one of the most popular guild known as Fairy tail said to me he needed a dragon mage trainer to train the kid with dragon mage powers this is a right job for you."and walk to lucy and waited for the answer .

"Yes its a right job for me and, you maybe want me to join the guild right master ." she said with a grin on her face

"So you understand, right then Miss Heartfilia. you must be their at friday 12:00 PM hear is the address"he put a pice of paper with the address on lucy hand and walk back to his and the elder said

"You can go and good luck Miss Heartfilia."and he gave lucy a smile that said I'm happy that i have a great student like you.

"Thank you master and be healthy master ."lucy said it with a warm smile and tears of happiness and she went out of office then she called one of her dragons to take her home to get ready for the trip.

When lucy reach her house she saw her butler and said"Jane! can you find a house with a garden and a big cave for my dragons near Fairy Tail guild plz . "while she patting the dragon head and told the dragon to go to the shelter.

"Sure thing anything for you and Miss Heartfilia your mother and your father is in the rose garden."jane said with a warming smile

"Thx jane and don't call me Miss Heartifila again plz just call me lucy k."lucy said with a smile that jane loves the most.

Then she ran to the rose garden while her parent were having tea and then hugged her parents lucy was so happy that she can see her parents once in a while, because her parents is also known as a dragon mage they always go to mission that always take a year to stop hugging her she knew that they couldn't breathe her parents were happy to see daughter again, then they lucy a gift the was a white puppy named plue,lucy had a gift for them to it was warm kisses of happiness and lucy started to talk.

"Thx a lot mum dad did you heard it from the elders yet?"

"Yes, we did we're happy for you my dear we know that you be the best trainer ever."her mother said with a smile and gave lucy a kiss at the forehead.

"Yes, we will always give you our love everyday,don't worry my dear "said farther who gave her a kiss at the forehead.

"And i will always give you my love everyday for you guys, who always help me but now it's the time that i must help myself hehe ^/^ ,oh man sorry I need to get ready see you at dinner. "said lucy with a big smile and ran to her bedroom.

And grab a bags she went to her closet room grab her stuff and packed it in her bags and called a friend and told that she needed a train ticket that leaves at 6:30 PM, and quickly went the bathroom take her clothes turn on the hot tap for the bath,and look at herself in the mirror an turn on the tap and washes her face and look at herself again with a smile the she took a bath 30 min later she dried herself and dress herself with a beautiful dress it was a sky blue color with a huge pink bow at the back and the skirt of the dress was short at the front and at the back would be long and had a white rose then she made her hair wavy and tried to tie it to a rose so it will suit her dress she had to it because it the last time that she will stay at her homeland and her family mansion,then lucy finish with and went for dinner and went to the dinning room and sat at her chair and waited ...Z Z z z...

"WOW! lucy you look so beautiful i know if the boys see you love at first sight for sure right sweetheart?^v^"Lucy's mum joke with a joking grin.

"MUM!O/O'."said lucy with a red face.

"If they do they must be stronger than me if not they will get kick of HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! *coughs* HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"laughed her farther with a fighting spirt.

"DAD!=.= your joking right?"said lucy

"No, I'm not! "said her farther

"LETSSS EAT! thank you for the meal"said Lucy's mum.

They finish eating, talk for a while and they played with Lucy's pet plue teaching the puppy some ticks, watch a movie called the king's speech it really a great movie they love it, played some chess and they got tried they all say goodnight too each other, lucy walk to her room change to her PJ's,brush her teeth and went to bed and started to crying she was sad that she had to leave her parents but she know if she's crying her parents will be sad to she tried to stop crying but she can't lucy look at clock it was 5:50 AM ! she tried to stop but can't then plue came to the bed and played with lucy until lucy stop crying and went to sleep then walk close to lucy and lay down next to lucy and slept together..at 3:30 PM lucy woke up and got ready and was already 4:59 PM

"SHIT! We're gonna be late! jane let's go now!" shouted lucy and pick plue and they quickly went to the

They both reach the station at 6:20 PM lucy told one of her dragons the address and what time they need to be at Magnolia station.

"Hey, luce. "A male voice called

"Oi!How many times i hav ta tell-"

"*holding the laugh but can't*WA! HA1 HA! LUCE! WAH WORNG WIT YOUR EYES R WA! HA! PUFFI! "the male laughs at lucy.

"I'm gonna kill ya ace ya no you BASTURD!"shouted lucy

"go-me go-me here's the ticket "said ace

"THX ! ace man how much i luv ya!^u^ (as a friend don't it wrong k)MAN! gonna miss everything here."said lucy with a smile that all the boys it's like love at first sight, then ace was red as a tomato but lucy didn't notice at all.

"Bye ace see ya soon!"shouted lucy

"YEAH SEE YA SOON GOOD LUCK LUCE!"shouted ace

Heading toward a new life for lucy with her dragons, plue and jane to a place with lot of warmth and care in Magnolia.

Stay tune to the next chapter...(i just can't wait any longer..!)


	2. Chapter 2:WELCOME TO FAIRY TALE LUCY!

▪ Chapter 2: Welcome! to Fairy Tail Lucy!

Thursday morning at 19:57AM lucy, jane and some of the maids have already reach Magnolia station, lucy told the maids to go their before her so they can prepare lunch for and jane waited for the staffs to bring Lucy's bags and some furnitures for the new house the staffs put all the bags and furnitures on one of the Lucy's biggest dragon,when the staffs were done lucy gave all a 10 jewels tip for thanking for helping, lucy and jane jump on their dragon the lucy pick up plue and told all dragon to follow her so can remember the way to their new reach their new home at 10:15AM lucy and jane jump off from their dragons and the lucy and jane dragons flew off to dragon cave at the garden,lucy had finish her lunch and went dragon cave, jump on her earth dragon la tierra and went to Fairy Tail, lucy saw the guild and shouted.

"OI! MASTER MAKAFUV OF FAIRY TAIL!"she shouted everybody in fairy Tail notice lucy and la tierra.

"Here i am Lucy Heartfilia!"an old man answers lucy saw him on ground jump off her dragon (the dragon was at the sky.)and landed safely.

"WAHHHH! Are you crazy woman you might get hurt!"Every one in the guild shouted.

"Sorry to worry you all it's hard for me to die, because i tried killing myself many times already.*winks*O."said lucy all the men that saw Lucy's famous wink has already fallen for her.

"(O/O)KAWAIIII!"the men shouted.

"Shut up!you guys,sorry about this lucy so your here already thats great and enjoy yourself today make yourself home lucy.^U^"said makafuv

"I will sir."answers lucy, told la tierra to go back to cave, lucy walk inside the guild and look a round, suddenly lucy saw a bar she walk to the bar sat down and ask for a beer.

"Coming right up!"a young white hair lady said with a smile.

"Thx, um can i ask you something?"asked lucy.

"Sure i don't mind but may i know your name please?"the lady asked while holding a glass of beer.

"Nice to meet ya I'm Lucy Heartfilia and you are?"

"Mirajane nice to meet you lucy-chan, so what the question? "

"I just want to some details of the young dragon mages here."lucy answered

"So you are a dragon mage trainer?"

"Yep that's me, how tell me the details because i need to go soon."

"Hai hai, I heard that the three kids has already got a dragon egg last monday,I saw that the kids was surprise because that morning it just that the egg come out of nowhere,is that normal lucy-chan? "

"Yes it's normal,i also was at first surprise when that happen to me because i my self was born with the powers of dragon mage, the person who's born with powers will have a dragon in him or her but when the time comes the dragon will be born as a egg first."said lucy ,then stand up and said"can you intrudes me to the kids mira-chan?"

"Sure, but what about the who born was without the powers? "said mirajane while she showed the way to the juniors of the dragon mage powers room.

"I heard that the people who wants to have a dragon mage powers must do a contact to a dragon but the thing is that you make dragon trust on him or her because it means that the dragon must give his to him or her."they reach to the room and knock the door.

"Can we come in kids?"they both said together at time

"Sure"

"Hi,I'm Lucy nice to all kid I'm gonna be your trainer starting tomorrow, and your name are and your dragon eggs color plz my little ones?"she asked the three kids with a huge warming smile

"Hi,I'm Edmund, my egg color is red."said a boy

"Red huh? so your hot as fire next."

"And I'm Katsuo, my egg is green."said a boy

"Green for earth come on little princess let's hear your name."

"H-hai I'..m A-asu-ka"said shy girl with a blush.

"That name means tomorrow fragrance that name is cute."said lucy while waiting for to tell her egg color.

"My egg co-lor is um.. light bl-ue.O/O"

Lucy walk to the shy asuka and gently petted her head"lightblue so you have a ice dragon if i remember it right."then the girl blush and lifted her and gave lucy a warm smile.

"Bye kids remember this keep the egg warm k tomorrow at 12:30 i pick you up and train you bye"lucy went out with mirajane then the kids shouted.

"BYE! Lucy-sensai"lucy gave a very warm smile and closed the door,when was out the kids all thought lucy is caring,warm and beautiful.

"Bye mira-chan thx alot for today''thaked lucy then ran off.

"No problem see you soon!"shouted mirajane

"So what do you think of her mira-chan"said makafov

"I think she can do it and she's super nice to kids to master why?"mirajane answered then she turn and to her master.

"Just wanted to know if i did ask for the right person that's all."

While lucy was running she stop and saw a pet shop went in bought a collar for plue, some doggi snack and some deer meat for the dragons then she walk out of the shop while see wasn't looking at the way see walk suddenly she crush to a boy who was the same age as her then lucy help him up, bowed and said sorry then ran off.

"Tadaimah!"shouted lucy saw her maid and smiled at her and she thought "Damn it!".

The maid saw lucy carrying a 20.5 Kilograms of deer meat on her shouder."LUCY-SAMA! you shouldn't carry that is the that we to do it for yo- "

"Don't you mind it not that heavy at all."

"But its our job to do it for you lucy-sama."

"You do a lot of things for me already, I don't want you to do everything for it makes me feel like a burden to you guys."said lucy and gave a grin.

"No! your not" shouted the maid.

Lucy didn't listen because it will take forever then lucy suddenly said."I'll be with the dragon for while, Oh!When is dinner."then the maid answered"Dinner will be at 6:30 PM."lucy look at her watch it was 4:30PM

"Okay then see in one hour then BYE!"then lucy ran of to the dragon cave

"Hey guys i bought you something"she said with a grin

"What is it my dear lucy?"asked one of the dragons.

"DEER MEAT ! XDThat you guys liked the most, it's a present for you guys."

"Thx, lucy you are always kind and caring to us dragons, that's what we love you the most lucy."said all the dragons then they saw lucy was blush as red as a tomato and laugh with joy.

"Hey don't laugh at me it's embarrassing!"shouted lucy

"Hai-hai come on lets eat!."shouted the elder dragon then they finish the deer meat the only thing was left is the bones.

"Thanks lucy your the best!"shouted the dragons

"No,we are the best guys!"

Said the blond girl with a smile, one of the dragon play with lucy and gave her a news that one the dragon is gonna have a egg, lucy gave every dragon a hug, tears of joy came out of her beautiful chocolate colored eyes, lucy and all dragons cave all gave each other a huge warm smile on their face suddenly lucy said something that made all the dragons glad to hear.

"I always will see you guys as family no matter even we are not the same but have love , care, kindness, trust and a heart that matters the most,ALRIGHT! I need too back for dinner now BYE GUYS!."

Lucy turn around walking back but suddenly she turn her head around, gave a last warming smile for the day then started to walk and she gave a wave and said goodnight sweet dreams everyone .When she finish she went to her bedroom suddenly plue saw her got naked took a towel and went to the bathroom and plue thought"What the is she doing getting naked while the door is open is she crazy but her boobs are super huge HE! ^/^"and plue follow her to the bathroom took a shower with her when she finish she gave plue doggi snack, petted him and him a collar the was blue, it had his name the address and the owner name on it then lucy and plue went to her bed and slept next day lucy got up at 7:15 prepare herself and went to the dragon cave she told three of her dragons to reach to the guild at 12:15 and went off for a morning walk but she didn't notice that plue was following her on the street that she walk on and on then she notice that she reach fairy tail already, went to the master office on the top floor she stop on front of the door, knock at the door three times and said.

"Sir may i come in ?"she question and makafov voice came from the room that said sure.

"Sir I want to be a fairy tail member because if i must work here i must be the part of this family tree so i can enjoy myself as a member."said the young blond girl said something that was so touching that the old man cried the of joy that he has a new member who understand the meaning of the guild was for.

"You really touch that do you know that lucy,give me your hand I'll give you the mark of a fairy tail member"the old man who was still crying, gave her a fairy tail mark on her soft hand then she gave a kiss on the old man cheek and said.

"Thank you master"she put her shoulder and a warm smile appeared.

The master of the guild who was red as a tomato, opened his mouth to breath in air and shouted "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!"


	3. Chapter 3:Training starts now, kids!

Training starts now kids!

Previously:

"Thank you master." said the blond girl and she put her shoulder and a warm smile appeared.

The master of the guild who was red as a tomato, opened his mouth to breath in air and shouted "WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL LUCY!"

Lucy gave her new one last smile and went off to she her new friend mirajane to have chat.

Lucy wave at mirajane greeted her and question"Good morning Mira-chan, why aren't any body here?"while a confuse face

"Ah!Good morning so you're early this morning,it's to early almost everybody in the guild still are sleeping."said the silvered hair girl and question lucy"Lucy-chan you want some english morning tea?"the silvered hair gave her a cup of tea suddenly mirajane saw a fairy tail member stamp and said.

"So, you already join our guild already and welcome to fairy tail lucy-chan."

Lucy gave a smile and said "Thx mira-chan, i thought it will be better if i was part of this warming family."

"Yeah, you've made the right choice lucy-chan Ah! Good morning Erza-chan."lucy stood up and recognize a red hair girl wearing an armor, she remembered that have meet the girl in the war in civil dragon war in Dragon mage society fews back, run towards the scarlet girl and lucy said.

"Erza long time no see, you seem well"erza remembered the the blond girl in front of her gave her smile and said.

"Lucy Wow you have grown a lot, I nearly didn't remember you so how your parents doing?"question the scarlet hair girl.

"Their doing great and you seem in good shape erza."answer the young blond girl then suddenly a voice came from the bar, it was mirajane who made the noise lucy and erza nearly forgotten their friend who was standing their alone, they said sorry to her and the slivered hair girl said.

"So you know her lucy-chan"

Lucy gave a smile and told mirajane how she met "Yeah,I had meet a few year ago she help us from the civil dragon war in my homeland, at first we hated each other but we're forced to fight together i like one other fighting skills and that's how we became friends to, right erza?."lucy had sip of tea and gave a smile that made erza blush hard and erza said "Yeah that how we met and became best friends.^/^"mirajne gave both them a smile and greeted the other members of the guild and introduce lucy to everyone.

"Oi!We have a new member in our guild her name is Lucy Heartfila come on lucy introduce yourself "mirajane pull lucy next to her and gave a smile that said *Come on no will eat you go on introduce yourself*

"Hi everyone nice to meet ya i hope we will get a long well and plz take care of me to!"the smiling blond said and gave a cute grin to everyone.

"WELCOME! WE WILL ALWAYS TAKE CARE OF EVERYBODY IN THIS FAMILY OF MAGES AND ALWAYS GET ALONG WITH EVERYONE RIGHT GUYS!"shouted a man who had a pipe in his mouth then everyone in guild shouted.

"YEAH! even with every cute people like you, so what magic do you use Lucy-chan?"everyone asked then lucy answers with a smile "I don't know you tell me i remember it has a D at the beginning and at the ending has a E, anybody in this guild who answer is right will give a kiss on the cheek"all the men started to answer and didn't answer it right lucy thought this might take a while then Erza answered it "A dragon mage... lucy where my kiss huh?"everyone in the cry but stop and shouted"WE REMEMBER NOW! LUCY HEARTFILIA THE FAMOUS DRAGON MAGE EVER!"*It sure did take long now i must give erza and thanked her* thought lucy, walk to erza smile and gave a kiss on the cheeks.

"Sorry, i have to go now bye guys,sorry to bother you but can you tell the kids to come at the gate with the eggs in 15 minutes "said the blond then mirajane smile at her and said"Sure lucy and lucy it doesn't bother me at all and i will tell BYE!" .

"BYE!"everybody waved at her, she wave back and walk to the fairy tail gate waiting her dragons to come.

"Good Morning ! lucy-sensai"shouted the three kid who was behide her lucy turn around hug them and said.

"Have you bring your egg with you?"asked the young blond trainer.

"No, we didn't but we bring our new born dragon with us!."said the kids while giving the a big smile.

"Wow! that great but before we do our training let's wait for a moment."suddenly three dragons appear in front of them and run to the dragons then introduce the kids each dragon and told the kids to name their dragons.

"So what's your dragons name one by one k kids"

"Mine is burn"answered the boy

"Why burn edmund?"the young blond trainer said with a low and confuse voice.

"Because he was hot when i was holding he burnt me see?"

"I'll cure it for you later next katsuo!"

"diosa i think it's suit her well"

"I think so to"lucy said with a grin patted at the boy head "Now asuka it your turn"

"Hai! this one name is Frigidus"the girl said with shy smile and played with the little dragon.

"ALRIGHT! now then let me help get on top the dragon."lucy help her little student up one by one on the dragons back and when finish helping the two boys she got on eis the ice dragon pick asuka up and let sat on front of her and flew off to one of the mountain and landed on the mountain.

Lucy land and started to help her little ones when she finish helping her student and said"Kid's this is where we are going to train at Monday and Wednesday ,tuesday and thursday we are going to train at my house Friday test day and Saturday and Sunday is freeday okay kids ."

"YES LUCY-SENSEI!"the three kid shouted.

"Kids do you know what are dragon mages are? and plz don't call sensei it's embarrassing."said the blond trainer with a soft low voice and the kids nodded and said.

"No we don't plz tell us lucy-chan plz!"

"Sure,Dragon mages are known to be people who has powers to understand dragons and fight with dragons and to together, but the dragon that the person wants must gain trust from the dragon no matter what, because that dragon must give it's power to person and if that person made the dragon to gain trust on him or her, the dragon will make a contact, that this person will become it's owner and the dragon must protect it's owner."lucy stop for a moment look at the kids sitting in front of her and thought the kids didn't listen and they must be train and said.

"If you want to eat lunch if you do go get lunch box it's in my bag"and the kids ran to bag pick up the lunch box and got one for lucy,at first lucy was surprise that the kids cared for her even they known each other for one day suddenly lucy gave them a smile and patted their heads one by one and they sat down then they all finish eaten their lunch put the stuff to Lucy's bag and lucy said.

"Let's train the dragon first ." said lucy while she pull her shoulder up and a smile came out suddenly the kids asked shouldn't they make the dragon gain trust first they made lucy surprise because she thought the kids didn't listen to her and she said.

"No we don't need to because you are all special and the thing is the little dragons can't understand us but if you look after it well it will trust you for sure, I'm 100% sure Let LET THE TRAINING STRATS NOW KIDS!"


	4. Chapter4:The idiot comes out & emotions

**Chapter****4****: The idoit comes out and emotions.**

"Let's train the dragon first ." said lucy while she pull her shoulder up and a smile came out suddenly the kids asked shouldn't they make the dragon gain trust first they made lucy surprise because she thought the kids didn't listen to her and she said.

"No we don't need to because you are all special and the thing is the little dragons can't understand us but if you look after it well it will trust you for sure, I'm 100% sure LET THE TRAINING STARTS NOW KIDS!"

LUCY POV

While training I was thinking to tell the kids to have a rest but they refuse to stop because they want to be stronger, I was abit surprised to hear it but it made me happyto hear what they have said I was thinking of cooking dinner because they been training for five hours, then i told igneel to get ready and I went to kids and told them" I have to go somewher ofr a moment and and don't go anywhere while im gone OK kids"asuka came to me and said "HAI,HAI!" she was so cute as a bear then i hop on Igneel's back and went to the nearest river in the forest when Igneel is going to land i jumped of his back and i went to the river and started to do hand fishing, while I was walking around i saw a fish a big fish that maybe 1 mete- no it's bigger then that and it had wings?Seems like this place is filled with surprises I slowly walk towards it and jumped on it, the fish didn't give a easy fight but it was fun it was like riding a mad bull but i had to kill it for dinner my hand went to my pocket to get my Swiss knife I bring it out and stab it the fish after i killed it i bring out the water and i measure the fish it was two meters long!then i put it in a bag on Igneel's back and t went around the river to collect a few minutes walk i went back to Igneel with firewood while i was walking towards Igneel he was fishing and eating the fish that he has caught I told him to or he won't have a leg of meat I jumped his back and we went off but I realized that we took one hour preparing the staff for food and it was 6:30 pm already!Finally i can is the kids but they were sleeping and i jumped of Igneel and prepared to make fire and dinner.

"AHA!It's getting there"I didn't realized that I woke the kids up.

"Whas the matter Lucy-cha?"asky the sleepy katsuo

"I'm making dinner,for you guys as a Thank you gift i hope you are really hungry."I answered

"Thank you Lucy-chan!I'm so starving!"shouted Edmund then I answered back"It's not a problem at all i can do anything for my good students any time."with happiness i knew i was blushing a bit.

"It smells so good and it's so big!." said Asuka-chan

"Thank you, And get ready for dinner guys."they prepared the plates,spoon and forks for everybody and sat around the fire and waited.

"I think it's ready,bring your plates or you won't have any left for you and don't for get to line up"the first person was Asuka second was Katsuo and last but not least Edmund.

"Thx for the meal,Let's dig in!" suddenly La tierra roared with hunger because i forgot to give them their meat leg i stand up walk towards my bags and go the meat leg and throw reach one of them suddenly I hear a roar it wasn't dragon like at all and fire is coming out the forest.

"I think it's Natsu and he is mad."said Katsuo

"Who's this Natsu you are talking about Katsuo?"I questioned

""He is the guild first Dragon slayer"answered Edmund,then Igneel stop eating and stood up and I quickly talk to Igneel

"His your son that you always talk about right Igneel"

"Yes, seem like he hasn't changed"anger came to me as i see the beautiful forest being burnt down like that.

"Can I give him a lesson for burning the forest?"

"Yes you can,I'm not happy about it either"aftter Igneel answered back i quickly hide myself so he won't know what will come and surprise him"

NORMAL POV

"WHO THE FUCK WOKE ME UP!"

"I DID IDIOT! " Lucy said while running towards Natsu with her fist crying to hit his face but Natsu block her from hitting him.

"Who the fuck are you!"Shouted the pink head Natsu

"L-U-C-Y H-E-A-R-T-F-I-L-I-A!" Lucy kick him around his important bit causing him pain and maybe losing his future of having a baby.

"STOP!LUCY-CHAN!"shouted the crying kids filled with fear of seeing a fight,Lucy look at Natsu seeing that he saw Igneel and Lucy back away of knowing that Natsu might hit her back and at her about Igneel being with her.

"Igneel? Is that really you?"Igneel didn't want to look at natsu and walked towards Lucy and making the matter even worse for lucy.

"Why is Igneel my father doing with a low life person like you?"Igneel look at his son with anger and Lucy was ready to kill him for good if she could.

"Natsu-oniichan Don't say that to Lucy-chan"said katsuo and Lucy turned and walk towards Natsu with a face of a devil that Natsu seen before.

"Better watch your tongue Natsu or i will cut it.."Lucy said it with a devilish smile..


	5. Chapter5:listen to what people says

**_Chapter:5 Listen to what people have to say.._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Normal Pov  
><strong>

When Natsu heard that Lucy will cut his tongue he yelp with fear that he will not be Abel to taste food Natsu didn't want to give up cause his thinks that lucy who stole Igneel from him but she didn't Natsu was waiting for the right time of kick Lucy's ass but it was hard to tell if it right or not for Natsu but he can't wait cause of his impatient he quickly ran towards lucy and got flip over by lucy everyone laugh making Natsu embarrass that he lose to a Low-life woman that's what he thought but she is higher than him.

"You better listen to people first before dashing to them,Understand? "said Lucy with an angry face then Natsu look at Igneel the dragon who is really sad of what his said and done smae with the kids the kids thought that natsu will listen to people he didn't this time which is making them sad, the Natsu sat up wanting to the story of what happen to Igneel buring this years..

"Tell me then,Lugi,The story so i can know what happen to Igneel my father.."asked Natsu suddenly Igneel came to him and showed him his past fill with sadness till Lucy to Igneel since the dragon civil war..

"I'm sorry that i didn't listen,But i was piss of that someone woke me UP!,But it's alright since you come good than bad and thank you for saving igneel.. " Natsu said with anger,sadness,forgiveness and a really huge grin..

"Your,Welcome and apology accepted,And the name is Lucy not Lugii?"Lucy gave back a grin..

"I'm so hap..py that you didn't g...get hurt Lu..Lucy-chan!"cried the boys lucy then tried to clam them down by hugging them..

"Natsu-sama are y..you hu..hurt any..where? T/T"said the crying Asuka who is running towards Natsu and hugged him.

"Jezz Asuka i think your the best kid in your age in fairy tail not like the same kids..:'p"said Natsu and his tongue came out his mouth to the two boys..

"AHHHWWAA! Lu-Lucy-chan! Natsu-san tease us! "cried the boys making' Lucy sweat drop see that matters are getting then she sigh with tiredness and show a signal to the dragon to send the kids to the guild,and quickly the dragons pick up the kids and flew off leaving Natsu and Lucy together,then lucy walk neaar to the burnt forest the Natsu did and made some hand signs of creating a spell making Natsu standing confused...

"Let this Forest REGROW WITH LIFE!"Then the Forest grew back to how it was.,making Natsu filled with happiness that he won't be listening to his old man nagging,suddenly lucy felt dizzy cause of using to much of her strength and fainted making Natsu panic cause he don't know what to do the Igneel came to pickup Lucy leaving the to dragons to go back to their cave.

"Igneel! I'm glad you came Luce fainted I don't why Igneel?.." said Natsu

"Easy now that you got me,Natsu i want you to pick up Lucy and put her on my back and you come to cause i don't want her to fall off K.."Natsu quickly went to her pick her.

*She lighter than I thought*and put her on Igneel's back and hop on then flew off,The sick Natsu change cause he was amazed of the view of his home town he never thought it was so beautiful then something caught his eyes, it was a big mansion with alot of land that he never knew that their was one in his town that they are heading to..

"Wow,It's so beautiful!"shouted natsu with excitement making Igneel wanted to do something to really make him sick cause he knew that he has motion sickness and want to punish him for being hot headed then Igneel few up and down really fast and Natsu is turning green then purple this didn't look good at all then Natsu fainted and Igneel with the joy and making his son have lots pain laughed hard,But Igneelis forgetting that Lucy is slowly falling off his back bit by bit and off she goes Ignee felt something coming off his and look down seeing Lucy falling and sleeping each minutes she is getting near the grown..

"Lucyyyy! Wake UP!"shouted Igneel with fear of loosing his owner who has change his bad life to a beautiful life,Then she open her eyes and notices she is falling..

"KYAAAA!IGNEEL!"cried lucy now she is few hundred meters from the grown..

* * *

><p><strong>ME:Sorry guys that it was abit to short But next i will try my best ^^'<br>**

**LUCY:Hey,Do you want me dead or WHAT!**

**ME:No,Why should I do that you are the main character.  
><strong>

**NATSU:And why are you trying to make me look like a loser.**

**Me**:**Im I,But you the who has motion sickness,I'm sorry but I don't own you!**

**HAPPY:AYE!Natsu is a loser when it comes to traveling.**

**NATSU:HEY!  
><strong>


End file.
